The One That Went Right
by MusicLover0520
Summary: Fionna and Cake stumble upon a secret door in the Candy Palace and finds one of Gumball's experiment's. Her name is 3... Well.. For now at least. What happen's when Marshal Meet's 3 once again for the first time in 12 years since got, 'Shut Down'. Hope you like my first story should I keep going? REVIEW!
1. Finding 3

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!...**

Sorry I'm a bit hyper for my first story! An it's an Adventure Time Story! Sorry if 3's a bit... Mary-Sue-ish, I really didn't mean to do that... Well I hope you like it, I worked hard on it and should I conutine? Sorry if I mess up on spelling and grammar, yada, yada, yada... I'm forgetting something aren't I? Oh! NO FLAMES OR I WILL SEND THE ICE QUEEN FREEZE YOU IN A BLOCK OF ICE! and as alway's, Have Nice Day (FPSRussia Quote)

_**Disclaimer:** __ I Don't own Adventure Time or Any of it's Characters, They belong to their respective owners, AKA Not Me (Though I wish I owned Jeremy Shada). I only own the story idea (which was random) and my made up characters (so far that only includes 3)_

* * *

"Cake!" Fionna yelled, "Where are you?"

They'd been roaming around bored when Cake went off to find something to do, She'd been gone for over an hour.

"Over here!" Cake yelled running towards her, tugging on her sleeve, "You won't believe what I found!"

Fionna didn't have a chance to reply as Cake dragged her throughout the Candy Kingdom, over the yellow road, rounding corners, bumping into the candy people, and constanly apologizing.

They coutinued running before they came to a stop outside the palace.

"Cake what is it you found?"

"Just look!"

Cake pulled her over to one of the outer walls and stopped.

"Now what?"

"Just watch!" She pulled at one of the bricks and once it was out Cake turned her hand into a key shape, Fionna wasn't sure why until she noticed a tiny key hole in the empty space where the brick was.

"Wow!," Fionna cried when she saw it opened to a stair case, "What's down there?"

"I don't know but we're gonna find out!"

They made their way down the long, seemingly never ending, stair case before they reached the bottom.

They found a small dimly lit room. There wasn't much down there just a table and two chairs, a checkered board, a few paint stands, a radio, and a curtain. The room itself was dusty and hadn't been touched in years but the curtain looked perfectly new. It hung over the corner of the room, a deep red with a gold trim, in short, it was obviously blocking something but the question was:

What, exactly, was behind it.

"Fi?" Cake asked, "What's-"

"Behind the curtain?" Fionna finished, "I don't know, Probably one of Gumball's experiment's..."

"Well," Cake moved closer to the curtain, "Let's find out."

She slowly grabbed the end and pulled it. There... Behind the curtain was...

"A tube?" Cake questioned, turning slightly red. "All that for nothing!"

"I wouldn't say for nothing'" A voice said, "You gave me a reason to come down here, and to say hi to an old friend"

They shot around to see...

Prince Gumball!

"Prince!" Fionna stumbled through her words. "I-"

"It's fine," Gumball interrupted, "You were curious, I would be to."

"Who's your old friend?" Cake questioned.

"Your about to meet her..." He stepped towards a switch on the wall, "I never had a chance to name her." and flicked it.

The ice inside the tube was starting to melt and they could finally see something.

Fionna glanced at him before stepping forward towards the glass. She gasped when she saw it.

A face. A human face.

It was a girl about Fionna's age, her eyes where closed and due to the tube they couldn't for sure tell her skin tone or hair color. Her face looked peaceful and Dark hair floated though the tube, you could tell it was more then one color by the lighter strands mixed in everywhere.

They got closer when, the eyes shot open.

"Woah!" Fionna gasped and looked into her eyes... They looked, they looked like they where different from each other. The water slowly started to drain and the girl slowly placed her feet down on the ground, unrolling from her ball shape, and wobbling slightly.

She peaked out, afraid, and growled lowly. Cake and Fionna gasped when they noticed it.

Her eyes. They where mismatched, to the extreme. One was Dark Blue with a Red rim and the other was Red with a Blue rim.

"It's okay 3," Gumball said stepping towards her holding some tattered looking clothes.

"I'm sorry I didn't have any time to find something that suited you more due to all the time that's past," He had a far away look in his eyes, "But I figured you wouldn't mind your old outfit."

Her eyes darted down then she grabbed the clothes and shut the tube. It was a minute before she stepped out again this time all the way. Gumball handed her a ratty looking pair of shoes* and some socks*.

When she was done she had on a black tattered T-Shirt that said, '3D, Brings me to life', Shorts, thigh high socks that where black and white striped with skulls at the top, and ratty black shoes.

She was 1 or 2 inches shorter then Fionna with curly black hair with blue and red streaking over her hair swooped bangs, she had tanned skin, and She had Bright white teeth, as they could she when she shot Gumball a toothy grin.

"Hi!" She exclaimed before clearing her throat and trying again*, "My name, is 3D!"

"3D?" Cake questioned.

Gumball flushed but 3 grinned, "It stand's for Three Dimensional!"

She leaned in and wishpered, "And because Prince was having a block on name's when he named me." She shrugged.

"Why 3D though?" Fionna asked, obviously confused.

"Ohhhhhh," 3 trailed off before saying, "Because of what I can do."

"What can you do?" Cake asked.

"This," She stated simply, pulling a pair of goggles with blue and red lense's from seemingly nowhere and pulling them down over her eyes.

"Don't question the googles," She said grinning once again, "It just makes this whole thing a lot more... Fun for me."

And just when her hands started to glow, the ground shook.

"What's going on?" Cake asked stumbling a bit.

Fionna glared at 3, "What are you doing!"

"That's not me!" 3 exclaimed, "Prince what's going on?"

"I'm not sure!" Gumball ran over to the table and picked up the radio.

"Peppermint Butler?" Gumball asked, "What's going on?"

"It's the Ice Queen!, She's-" The line went dead.

"Uh-Oh," Fionna uttered before taking off up the stairs with Cake.

"Aren't you going?" Gumball questioned, At the bottom stair.

"Gumball," She sighed, addressing him by his name for the first time, "You remember why you put me to sleep in that tube, I'd only cause trouble..."

Gumball stepped towards her and brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "I know you can fight back with Fionna and Cake next to you.." He smiled trailing off.

"And besides," He backed away. "He's up there and He's missed you as much as you've missed him.."

3 smiled and winked at Gumball before running towards the stairs.

"Time to rock!

* * *

HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I LOVE JEREMY SHADA AND ADVENTURE TIME!

*'s (THROUGH GOOGLE IMAGES)

to find shoes search 'Ratty Black Converse' to find socks search Striped thigh high socks


	2. Flashback's

_THANKYOU! So yeah, thanks to the people who reviewed! I'll list gradutde's to you at the end and... I spell that wrong didn't I? Oh well you will realize I tend to not obsess over that stuff so I'll keep it wrong!_

_A lot of this might be wrong due to my crazy-ness, And I'm listening to music so yeah (Right now it's: Animal by The Cab). And remember if 3 is a bit of a Mary-Sue, TELL ME! If I don't know something is wrong with my characters, from the show or made up by me I can't fix it! And sorry for my slowness on updating, if I put this much effort into my school work, I'd have all A's!_

_Now before we start:_

_**Disclaimer:** __ I Don't own Adventure Time it belong to it's rightful owners__, AKA Not Me (Though I wish I owned Jeremy Shada... Among other guys) I only own the Idea and my crazy ideas... And the OC's (As of thus far only 3)_

_Well, Let's rock!_

* * *

**_No One P.O.V._**

3 ran up the stairs as fast as she could. When she finally made it to the top she was glad Gumball convinced her to come up. She knew she had been away for a long time since she'd seen the Candy Kingdom, but she knew it was all wrong. The buildings where trashed, the people were frozen, and there was snow and ice everywhere.

She cautiously took a few steps around and rounded a few corner's before she saw Fionna and Cake being frozen by a crazy old lady wearing a puffy dress with some weird looking eyebrows.

"Where is he!" The crazy old-timer screamed, "Where is my Prince!"

_Gumball,_ 3 thought. She moved closer to the psychotic women and realized this was the Ice Queen. _Well, _3 mused, _If she want's my best friend she'll have to get through me!_

"Hey lady!" 3 yelled, Tossing a Snowball at her.

"Wah-" The Ice Queen turned to get a snowball in the face, "Why you little brat!"

3 jump out of the way of a blast of snow.

_Time to bust out some old tricks, _She ducted behind some rubble and tightened her goggles and strapped on a pair of fingerless gloves, which weren't blue and red, The were black.

"Come out, Come out, Where ever you are..."

_In your dreams you crazy old bat!,_ She closed her eyes and focused on the image in her head.

_Come on..., _She groaned slightly, _Remember what Gumball said..._

**FLASHBACK TIME!**

"Urgh!" 3 groaned, except this wasn't exactly 3. This was 3 12 years ago, before she stopped ageing in suspended animation.

She was a tiny looking girl, with big round eyes. She had the same curly hair except shorter. She was wearing a puffy dress, white with blue and (can you guess it?) red trim.

She puffed up her cheeks in frustration.

"3..." A voice said, "Just focus"

It was a mini Gumball. He was about 7 1/2 and still a genius. I mean what other 7 yr old can create a living breathing human being... Well, Mostly human that is.

"I'm trying!"

"Not hard enough..." He mumbled, "Just... Think of something that make's you happy."

"Happy?" 3 uttered before closing her eyes.

Then out of no where, Fireworks started in front of them.

3 opened her eye's.

"YES!" It was a sound that could be heard over the land of Aaa.

**FLASHBACK OVER!**

3 closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing.

when she opened her eyes there it was. A wicked sword!

* * *

_Sorry to make this short but a fight scene would take me another... 5 days cause I'm not good at them so don't worry next time I'll right as long a chapter as I can! Don't worry, I'll try not to give you to many cliffhangers in the future!_

_Ps- If you can guess what youtuber I'm quoting you can have a prize of your choice! A character in the story, A cookie, A camio in my beginning of the story rambling's... Stuff like that!_

_Youtube Quote: Peaceski's (pronuce it: Peace-Ski-S)_


	3. Another Short One Due to Writers Block

_Heyy Person's of earth! I'm back with a (Very) later chapter of for this. Typing out of boredom really... I stuck in a retirment home with no one to talk to so I'm dying and it's... Urghh! Well I have no internet so no youtube to find random songs for fight inspiration and it say's I have 3 hr's and 24 min. left of battery but, my laptops being a b*tch; Pardon my french, so it's really like 1 hr and 24 min... This is gonna be a frustrating chapter to say the least... I'm not just typing things now to put off doing the chapter's or anything... Fine, I get on with my torture..._

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Adventure Time Or any of it's Character's... Except 3 and anyone else I make up to make this story more... Interesting, Welp I do wish i owned: Niall Horan, Dahvie Vanity, Shane Dawson, Connor Franta, Damien Fizzy, Jeremy Shada, etc._**

_Ps- I'm home from the retirment home! So Niall Horan Angelic voice is helping me type! This chapter will be like... 500- 700 words because I got's some problem with moving this along... Don't worry! I'll Pull through for you guy's!_

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

3 stared at the sword infront of her. It had a black hilt with a few studd's dotted around it, One of the side's was (Can you guess it?) Blue, and the other was (You know this one!) Red.

It was made of a slightly see through metal and in the reflection she could see the Ice Queen still searching and yapping, yelling, and shrieking in frustration. A few of her Snowmen looking and falling apart from doing stupid things. **(A/N They were knocking each other and themselves apart by just moving things around really. You can't tell me you didn't see that coming right?)**

3 crouched down and picked up a snowball.

"Okay... Lets Do This!" She chucked the snowball at the Ice Queen's Face and managed to to knock her down.

"Urghh!- Why you littl-" 3 slamed the hilt into her chin.

"Opps!" She gave her best inncent look, "Did I do that?"

The Ice Queen screamed in frustration. 3 smiled seeing how much this irreitated her. Luckliy for her the Ice Queen didn't see that, Unluckliy for her at the point in time Prince Gumball had finally made it up those very, very, VERY, tall stairs.

"Prince!" 3 yelled, against her better judgement of course, "What are you-"

"My Prince!" Ice Queen screamed lounging for him.

"Hey-" 3 was cut off by a block of ice hitting her square in the face.

"3!" PG screamed before the Ice Queen grabbed him, "Hey! Put me down you-"

Ice Queen Cut him off with an irritating shriek of, "My Prince! I've found you and now we can get married and have lots of babies!"

Gumball twitched and resisted the urge to barf.

Mean while 3 was struggling to get back up. She groan and resisted the urge to fall back down. The throbbing in the back of her head was increasing as she countined to trip, stumble, and limp towards them.

But before she could make it Ice Queen shot up into the sky and flew away.

3 groaned on last time before she finally collapsed.

**Dream/Flashback Mode**

* * *

**I tried to make it long and all but I messed up and got some writers block up in my head! Urgh... This was interesting but short, huh?**


	4. Chapter 4

Reply's to a few comments!

**purpledragon6 (Reply 1):** Well tecnicly (Hate that word... Need dictionary) she kind of is a GP but I'll save that for.. 2 more chapters, maybe? And also Zorra Four? Woah! Their both numbers! Lolz, As you've all noticed I'm easily excite-able!  
**(Reply 2) **It IS Cool, huh?  
**(Reply 3): **(::) You get cookie

**Dawn Princess of the DarkAngel:** Really? Thank you! I can be a perfectionist so this made me so flippin happy! I will keep writing just at a slightly slow pace... Okay a REALLY slow pace!

**An Anon Named, Tammy:** Thank you!

**Naiadme2:** Yeah I suck at spelling and tend to type REALLY FAST so i have mistakes but thanks for telling me!


End file.
